


Thaw a Stone Heart

by Noneyabones



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneyabones/pseuds/Noneyabones
Summary: A short story about a villain who loves a hero.Just something I wrote years ago and want to post online and get off my notes on my computer. It was a writing prompt and I'm unsure what it was.





	Thaw a Stone Heart

Many years ago I started out small, started out modest really. I overcame every obstacle in my way. And annihilated every hero in my way. I got to the top and I was only a few steps away from the last rung on the ladder. But that is when she appeared. Nothing about her was that special. A little below average for someone you would thing to be a hero. A little small as well. Brown hair, brown eyes.

I had no interest in her. But she never let my evil rest. She was the only one strong enough to take me down. Finding someone with the same strength level as my own is what drew me to her. At first it was mild interest. I learned all I could of her hero persona. Found out the truth from the lies online. 

And that is where the trouble began. I fell into a hole I couldn’t crawl out of. I learned who she was. Learned her patterns. I was never doing anything legal anyway, light stalking wouldn’t hurt. I feel into this harder than I ever wanted to. But now I am hooked. I fell for her and for a while I lived my life in a very frustrating circle. 

I tried to keep going as always. To get to the final step on my journey to rule everything. But there she was. And she would always win, always save the day. Time and time again. She never failed to show up. But that is when I started to spiral downwards. 

I started to go off the path I made myself. Stealing things I didn’t need but knew would make a panic and upraising. I made plans to destroy important things. I went to take over or kill a whole city. I became what in most cases would be an iconic comic book villain. Insane with no real goal obvious in sight other than chaos.

All just to see her. I didn’t want our rivalry to end. I wanted to keep going forever. But, on one faithful day, she did more than just beat me. She caught me. I was to be sent away to a prison that was made for people like me. Made to keep us in until ‘we were better’.

I didn’t want to go, but if I had fought it I would have put her life at risk. I didn’t want to kill her. But as the armored guards and police were taking me away something shot from the sky and knocked the hero from where she stood. I didn’t have time to stay, I had to run while it was my chance. 

But I didn’t get far before seeing what was happening to her. I have seen her at her best and she was doing her best. He was to her what she was to me. Just strong enough to win. I couldn’t let this be my hero’s last fight. I fought to save her. But at my own expense.

I don’t remember what all happened or how. But I was injured during the fight. I killed him and She hardly had a scratch on her. I couldn’t feel anything anymore. Just that someone was holding me.

I look to a face that was full of concern, brown eyes and eyebrows furled in confusion. She didn’t understand why I did what I did. But she was thankful. I smirked and pulled her down so her ear was almost on my mouth. 

I whispered that we were made for each other, the perfect hero and villain duo. With a last breath said my true feelings to her and followed it with her full name.

I’m fading now but even as this happens I think I feel her lips on my cheek. The things that could almost thaw a stone heart.


End file.
